campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Kid
"Space Kid" (real name Neil Armstrong Jr."Space Camp Was a Hoax""Parents' Day") is a space camper at Camp Campbell. Appearance Space Kid is a relatively short boy. He wears an 'astronaut helmet,' which rather resembles an upside-down fishbowl. When wearing it, he appears to have light-blue skin, indigo hair, and blue eyes. When his helmet is off, however, he is shown to have pale skin, light brown eyes, and dark brown hair. His hair also puffs up in the front, albeit being smoothed down (or even shaved off) on the sides. He wears a yellow cape, which is tied around his neck. He also has a brown vest on, which appears to have a silver patch on the right side, and be duct-taped on the left, giving it a rather makeshift appearance. He wears gray pants with his underwear on the outside. Finally, he wears blue gloves and matching boots. Personality Space Kid is very upbeat and optimistic, managing to maintain a positive attitude even in the oddest of times. In "Jermy Fartz," when Max, Neil, and Nikki are arguing over who the best camper is, he offers the idea that it could be him. At the looks of ridicule he receives, he simply laughs and says, "Fair enough." He signed up for Space Camp at Camp Campbell, and is, obviously, shown to have a deep fascination with space. In "Escape from Camp Campbell," he is shown to have tied himself to one of the Mess Hall's ceiling fans, and gotten Nurf to turn the fan on for him. After having it turned off, and then falling from it, he yells, "I will achieve space flight!" In "Quartermaster Appreciation Day," he appears to be unfazed after opening a demonic box. When it is opened, his pupils dilate and go momentarily red, and he begins to spout gibberish. After closing it, he simply comments "Huh, that was weird," and then moves on. Despite his optimism, even he seems disturbed by Quartermaster and Quartersister's PDA, evidenced by both his facial expressions and actions when they announce that they're going to get married. In "Space Camp Was a Hoax," Space Kid appears to relate to anti-communism statements, shouting "we have to beat the Soviets!" when asked about his race. During that episode, there is a scene where Space Kid is asked his name, he states proudly that it is "Neil Armstrong" which came from his great-grandfather. David shrugged off this bit of information and wrote his name as "Space Kid" instead. In the season 2 finale, "Parents' Day," it is revealed that he has a good and stable relationship with his honorary uncle, Buzz Aldrin. His parents seem too busy that they can't come to 'parents day' but his uncle came and stated that his uncle Buzz was the greatest in the galaxy. Gallery Trivia * In "Escape from Camp Campbell," Space Kid's helmet is shown to be bulletproof. However, in "David Gets Hard," Nurf manages to crack it after only four punches. * In "Space Camp Was a Hoax," Space Kid tells David that his great-grandfather is Neil Armstrong, alluding that he's related to the first man on the moon. ** Space Kid is also shown to know morse code as seen in the same episode as he tells Neil "S.O.S" ** This was confirmed in "Parents' Day" by his uncle, Buzz Aldrin, the famed astronaut. * Although it may seem like the only time Space Kid took off his helmet was in the episode "NIGHT OF THE LIVING ILL", he actually takes it off briefly in "Reigny Day" to fill it up with coffee. * Space Kid has been shown to have taken a rabies shot before the events of "Journey to Spooky Island", stating that he's prone to animals attacking him all the time. * He is also shown to be quite ignorant as revealed in several episodes. This include the times when he tried eating rocks thinking it was space food in the episode "Mascot", or when he didn't notice that the Satanic Box in "Quartermaster Appreciation Day" had something eerie to it, and when he just doesn't know or accept the fact that Space Camp doesn't actually bring children to space. * Though he is ignorant, he is shown to be humble. As he didn't disagree with the trio when they denied the fact that he stated that he could be the best camper in "Jermy Fartz." * Space Kid, alongside Preston Goodplay, Cameron Campbell, Meredith Miller, Edward Pikeman and Jermy Fartz, Billy Nikssilp, Dolph Houston, and Gaylord Nurfington are the only characters in the show so far to have their last names revealed. References Category:Campers Category:Camp Campbell campers